After Prom
by Kcoquete
Summary: Prom is over. What happens next? ONE SHOT.


**Author's Note: Loved the last Dances and Last Chances episode and thought I would continue it a little bit, more romance is always better especially when it involves Austin and Ally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Disney's Austin & Ally, I just like to take them out to play.**

"_Did those two used to have a thing?"_

"_They had a thing. It's over."_

…

"_Where's Gavin?_

"_I just broke up with him."_

"_Really? I just broke up with Piper, but if she asks, I told you she broke up with me."_

…

"_So, why did you and Piper break up?"_

"_Because I still have feelings for you. I've always liked you. I guess I've never stopped."_

"_I feel the same way. I always dreamed of going to prom with the perfect guy... and the perfect guy is you."_

"_So, I didn't bring a horse or fireworks or anything... and it's a little late, but would you be my prom date?"_

"_Yes."_

…

The prom was over.

It was turning out to be the best night of his life. It hadn't started out that way. It had started with him leaving the girl, his best friend, alone and going with the rest of his friends.

It had started that way but that's not how it ended.

She had arrived looking so beautiful and he knew, knew all the way through him, that Ally was who he was supposed to be with. So he had asked her to be his prom date, without flowers, without violin music, and after they had both broke up with the people they were seeing – although if anyone asked, Piper had broke up with him – he had asked her. And she had said yes. It was perfect.

…

The prom had ended.

It had turned into a wonderful, amazing, marvelous, fantastic, surprising night. It hadn't started out that way. It had started with her being alone and all of her friends going without her.

It had started that way but that's not how it ended.

He had asked her to be his date to the prom. He had asked her after they had both broke up with the people they had been seeing in the middle of the prom, but he had asked her. No he didn't ask her the way she had always dreamed, with flowers and violin music and dressed as a knight in shining armor, but Austin had asked her, finally. And it was absolutely perfect.

…

Austin wanted to check and make sure that Piper had gotten home alright, discreetly, but that was not to be as Carrie just announced, rather loudly, that she had called their dad for a ride. He looked nervously down at Ally but she just smiled at him while Trish whispered in her ear.

The six of them piled into the limo and sprawled out, they tried to decide if they were going to go to the sanctioned after-prom at the Beach Club or if they wanted to go to one of the other parties they had been invited to or if they just wanted to go home.

"I don't want to go home, but I don't know if Carrie can stand up much longer, she might want to go home and change or see her sister or something," Dez said as he tried to make sure Carrie didn't fall back through the sunroof.

"I do want to go home and change and just hang out with you, Dezzy. Piper was fine, you don't need to worry about her," Carrie's voice drifted down.

"I think we could do the Beach Club," Jace said as he moved his leg to avoid Carrie drifting to one side as they took a corner.

"Well, I don't care what we do, I still can't believe that even though we won the dance contest, Chuck won the money," Trish huffed as she slid closer to Jace, moving his crutches out of the way.

"Austin," Dez said, "Ask the driver to take us to Carrie's house first and then you guys can go to the Beach Club," Dez said as he continued to hold onto Carrie's legs.

Austin relayed the message to the driver and then relaxed back and watched Ally. She was running her hand over the leather of the seat between them, whispering to herself about long cars and bench seating. He smiled down at her and laid his hand on top of hers.

She looked up at him and smiled back at him, it lit up her face and her eyes sparkled and he could just sit here all night and look at her.

Ally's smile widened as she looked up at Austin, completely caught up in the way he was looking at her as if he was flabbergasted that he was holding her hand and absolutely surprised that he was sitting there beside her. She couldn't believe her luck, either, she was where she had always wanted to be, right beside him with their hands entwined and no one else around.

She leaned toward him, because she could kiss him now anytime she wanted to and that time was now. He leaned toward her, because he could kiss her now anytime he wanted to and that was pretty much every time he was near her.

They both jumped guiltily apart when both Trish and Dez loudly cleared their throats.

Austin and Ally slid away from each other slightly and they glanced over at their friends. Trish was frowning at them beside a smirking Jace and Dez was grimacing at them.

"You can wait for that until Carrie and I get dropped off, I'm sure she'll be fine with this little turn of events once she figures out that Piper wasn't that into Austin in the first place," Dez started as he waved one hand wildly toward Austin and Ally. "But, you can give her the rest of this car ride before you start making out in public."

Austin frowned at his friend and opened his mouth to respond, but Trish beat him to it.

"Yeah, yeah, give her a little time," she groused as she sat back in her seat. "And while this is not 'public,' you are with other people who do not want to sit here and watch you make out."

Jace laughed as he threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and smack him lightly on the chest. "Nice try, Jace, but so not going to happen right now."

Dez frowned at her and asked, "What did he say?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Trish said as she blushed deeper and shook her head. "But it's none of your business."

Jace just smiled and tugged her closer.

"We weren't going to make out," Ally said as she too was blushing deeply and trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the car.

She also tried to slide even further away from Austin, but he just chuckled under his breath and did what Jace had done to his girlfriend, he pulled her closer and placed his arm around her shoulders ensuring that she wouldn't get away.

"Don't worry, we can make out as soon as we ditch Dez and Carrie, Jace and Trish will be too busy doing the same thing to worry about us," he whispered into her ear, causing Ally to squirm in her seat and flush even deeper, even the tips of her ears were turning red. She was so cute.

"Whatever," Dez muttered, "You just don't need to rub her face into it tonight, she'll forget all about it tomorrow, as long as Piper doesn't hold a grudge, which she won't, because she just wasn't that into you."

That was the second time that Dez had said that and Austin kind of wanted to pursue that, but when he thought about it, it just didn't matter. It worked out that she wasn't that into him, he had been feeling kind of guilty about how this evening had ended with her. He really didn't want to ruin her prom night, but he actually felt not so bad about the break-up.

As he thought through the evening, he wondered if Ally was just as content about her break-up as he was about his.

Ally could hardly breathe, Austin was right next to her, right there. His arm around her shoulders was a warm comforting weight, her head was tucked into his chest and she could hear his heart beating. She could hardly think as he shifted beside her and slid his thigh along hers making the butterflies in her stomach leap up and start fluttering madly, and parts even lower clench in delicious anticipation.

Wait, what was everyone talking about? Austin and Piper, and Piper not being that into Austin. Okay, she could wrap her head around that. It made this evening even better. Gavin had let her go with just an indication that a good song might come out of it so the fact that their fledgling relationship was over must not have mattered too much to him, it certainly didn't matter much to her.

And, Austin wasn't defending himself or even asking why Piper wasn't that into him. That must mean he was okay with the break-up as well, he had to be, really, to ask her to be his prom date so soon after it, like he couldn't wait any longer to be with her.

Prom night just kept getting better and better.

…

The long, dark car deposited Dez and Carrie at her house, Dez had assured them that he would be able to find his way home on his own in his own time as he helped Carrie slide herself out of the car and teeter on the edge of the sidewalk before finding her balance.

She tilted down slightly and her thin reedy voice drifted into the car. "I won't tell Piper what I overheard tonight, Austin. Thanks for not hurting her when she broke up with you. I'm really happy for you and Ally, you do belong together just like Dez says. He's glad you pulled your head out of your behind and realized it yourself."

Dez laughed nervously as he pushed Carrie away from the car. He stuck his head back in. "Sorry, sometimes Carrie just says things that pop into her head. Have a good night."

Dez closed the door quickly as Austin and Jace smirked at each other and Ally and Trish exchanged amused glances. They all turned to watch Dez help Carrie shuffle up the stairs and into the house.

Austin turned and whispered instructions to the driver before turning his attention back to Ally. The car lurched into motion and Ally stared up at him as he settled himself next to her, unbuttoning his jacket and sliding his arm around her again, pulling her closer than before.

Her breath caught in her throat as his other hand reached up and caressed her cheek, tilting her head up to his. His minty breath drifted over her cheek as he bent his head toward hers.

"Austin," she whispered, trying to pull away. "We can't do this here, we aren't alone."

"Don't worry about them," He whispered back and his lips grazed her ear lightly, causing her to shiver and almost forget what they were talking about. "They aren't paying any attention to us."

His lips continued to lightly touch her, her ear, her cheek, her forehead, the tip of her nose, her lips. Ally hitched in a deep breath, why didn't he apply a little more pressure and kiss her already. Oh right, because they weren't alone.

As Austin continued to explore her jawbone with his lips, never pressing hard enough to actually kiss her just tormenting her with the light touches, she glanced across the car and realized that Austin was right. Neither Trish or Jace was interested in what she and Austin were doing, they were wrapped around each other, wrapped up in each other, mouths fused together so tightly they might never come apart again.

Ally flushed and turned her attention back to Austin and his teasing touches. Two could play this game. She tilted her head away as he let his mouth drift just under her jawline to her ear and down her neck, his breath brushing softly over her skin and taking hers away.

She lifted a hand and placed it lightly in the center of his chest, she felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath at her touch. His breath skittered against her neck and she felt his heart jump under her hand.

Ally pressed her hand harder into his chest, enchanted when his heart beat tripped under her fingers and leaped faster and faster. She felt a rush of pleasure when she felt the muscles of his chest, the amazing muscles of his chest, contract everywhere her fingers touched. She would get him to kiss her properly.

She raised her other hand to join her first and she blazed a trail over his chest and over his shoulder to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck. This was fun, this was amazing, this was hot.

He could hardly believe his luck, Austin was sitting here, in the back of a darkened limo, and holding the girl of his dreams in his arms, letting his lips trace a path from her ear to her lips over her jaw to tease her neck and back to her ear, pressing harder with each pass and feeling her pulse beat faster and faster. He was going to kiss her properly soon, but this teasing was fun, it was amazing, it was hot.

On the next pass his lips paused at hers and she sighed against him, winding her fingers into his hair and tugging him closer. He chuckled against her lips before letting his tongue dart out and taste her lips.

Ally gasped and her eyes flew open as she pulled back sightly and released her hold on his hair. Her eyes locked with his, hot melting chocolate and burning liquid hazel meeting for one long moment, his eyes boring into hers. Then he leaned back in and placed his lips against hers. Their eyes slid shut and their heads tilted slightly, lips sliding against each other, breath mingling as he kissed her. He kissed her hard and she gasped again, letting her lips part.

Austin felt her gasp and her lips part and he took full advantage of her acquiescence. His mouth moved against hers and his tongue darted out again to trace her bottom lip before plunging into her mouth. Oh God, she was hot and wet and welcoming, her tongue dancing with his.

Ally moaned and rested her hands on Austin's chest again, letting one hand drift up to touch the soft skin of his neck as he tilted his head again and deepened the kiss even more. Oh God, he was good at this, his mouth fused with hers, tongues touching and tasting, mouths moving together hot and wet. She was amazed at how she was feeling, this coiling of desire inside her for this boy who was tugging her closer.

He was getting hard, so hard, for this girl, his Ally. Every time she moved her hand across the muscles of his chest, over his shoulders, behind his neck he could feel himself twitch and grow even harder. She was going to be the death of him. His hand trailed up her back under her hair to discover the delicate skin of the nape of her neck, he was amazed to feel her shudder against him as his fingertips grazed her soft skin.

The car slowed and stopped as Austin and Ally slowly drew apart and rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Wow," Ally whispered aware that they weren't completely alone as she realized that the other couple in the car was whispering as well. "That was amazing."

Austin grinned and shook his head. "No, that was fantastically, amazingly awesome but I haven't even gotten started kissing you yet," he promised, whispering, letting his hands close lightly around her bare upper arms causing shivers of desire to course through her.

…

They were dancing together under the stars, closer than ever before. Austin had slid both arms around Ally's waist and pulled her tight, one of his hands tracing the bare skin of her upper back under the soft fall of her hair. She shivered as his fingers danced over her skin, pressing herself as close to Austin as possible, moving with him to the music.

Austin's head was bent to hers, their cheeks brushing, every once in a while his lips would touch hers lightly, aware that even though he would rather be exploring her mouth with his tongue, they were in public.

Ally was in a state of surprised shock, you could say, amazed that after everything they had been through in the last couple of years, they were here together, slow dancing, her body held firmly against his. She was amazed that just the feeling of his hard body against her softer one could elicit such feeling in her. Why had they waited so long?

Well, lots of reasons really. They weren't ready last year to do this last year. They both just needed to focus on the music they were making. They had to be certain they could do this.

"Stop over thinking," Austin whispered into her ear pulling her out of her thoughts. "You're rambling to yourself in your head."

Ally laughed softly, tilting her head so she could see Austin's face. "How can you be sure that's what I was doing."

"Because, that's what you do. In fact, I think my new job is to distract you when you over-think things," he responded before kissing her lightly.

Ally moaned and her eyes slid shut as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, attempting to deepen the kiss. She just wanted to kiss him for the rest of her life.

Austin chuckled as he pulled back, watching Ally's eyes open and blink up at him clouded with lust. He felt himself harden in response. Down boy, he told himself. This is Ally, don't mess this up.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." He led her off the dance floor to where punch and lemonade were being served, not letting go of her hand.

Ally shook herself as she let him lead her to the drink table and hand her a drink, she sipped slowly and tried to calm herself down. She was pretty sure that Austin had gotten, how should she say it, a little excited out there on the dance floor, she had felt him against her stomach. Was it wrong that her turning him on was turning her on? No, but she needed a moment to cool off herself.

Trish and Jace found them, just settling down at a table in the corner.

Trish set their drinks down and made sure Jace was seated and his crutches were out of the way before finding her own seat.

"How late do you two want to stay," Trish asked as she shot a concerned look toward Jace, who was shifting his broken leg and grimacing. "The thing is that Jace and I were thinking about heading home, he's staying at my house, he called my mom and everything."

Ally didn't really want the night to end, but it was getting late. She shrugged at Austin, letting him know that it was up to him.

Austin glanced at his watch and realized it was almost two in the morning. His parents, not to mention Ally's dad, would probably be wondering where they were.

"We should head home," he said reluctantly. "We'll drop you and Jace off first though, then I'll take Ally home."

The four friends finished their drinks and headed back out to the car, sliding into the darkened back of the limo. They talked quietly together as the car made it's way to Trish's house.

Austin couldn't wait to drop Trish and Jace off, then he could be alone with Ally. They would have the whole back of this limo to themselves and he could kiss her and touch her until they got to her house, which wasn't that far from Trish's. Maybe she would be up for a little drive with him.

Ally could hardly wait until Jace and Trish were dropped off. She could then be alone with Austin. There was a reason she like bench seating so much, she could slide closer to him and sit right next o him and then she could kiss him and touch him as much as she wanted until they got to her house. Which was, unfortunately, super close to Trish's house. Maybe she could ask Austin if they could go for a little drive, seeing as how she liked limos so much.

…

Trish and Jace exited the car, Jace smirking at Austin and Trish shooting a knowing look Ally's way causing her to blush. And then they were alone.

Austin cleared his throat and turned to Ally. "Do you need to be home soon or do you want to go on a little drive with me?"

She turned to him and smiled, beaming up at him. "I would love to go on a drive with you. I have my phone on, so if my dad gets worried he can call, but I wasn't sure what time I would be home so I didn't give him a time to expect me. What about you?"

"No, I told them we would probably go to one of the parties so not to expect me until late. Let me just talk to the driver."

Austin leaned forward and talked to the driver briefly before settling himself next to Ally and pushing a button, making the barrier between the driver and the back of the car go up.

Ally took a deep breath and glanced shyly up at Austin, a tentative smile on her face. The look on his face took her breath away. He was looking at her like a starving man looked at a feast, it was feral and wild and so hot. She watched as Austin draped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She locked eyes with him and his hot hazel eyes burned into her chocolate ones, making her melt. Austin couldn't believe that they were finally alone and he could continue what they had started. He bent his head to hers and, as the car lurched into movement, his mouth captured hers.

And they were kissing, and touching and he was tugging her until she was almost in his lap. Mouths were meeting over and over, tongues questing and tasting and savoring. His hands were everywhere, ghosting over her body, from her hip to her shoulder and back again. Her hands were on his chest, under his jacket touching and feeling his muscles contract under them.

Ally was hot and becoming hotter by the moment. She broke their kiss to raggedly drag air into her burning lungs. She felt like every part of her was on fire, everywhere he put his mouth, which was now working its way down her neck, everywhere he put his hands, which had just grazed one of her breasts, was on fire. She was going to explode.

Austin was hard and getting harder by the moment. His mouth tasted its way from her ear to her collar-bone as his hands traced their way over her body. He wondered if he dared to touch parts of her he had only dreamed about touching until now. He felt her body bow as his hand made contact with her breast for the first time. He moaned as her fingertips dipped between his buttons to tentatively feel the skin of his chest.

She moaned loudly as she arched her back, pushing her breast firmly into his hand. She felt pleasure course through her veins faster and faster and her nails scratched his chest lightly causing Austin to growl and take her earlobe between his teeth, biting down gently. Ally moaned again as she felt a pulse between her thighs, she grew wetter and wetter.

He was thrilled with the soft, little noises Ally was making. They told him that she was just as hot for him as he was for her. He found her mouth with again and he kissed her slowly, his tongue meeting hers in slow, deep strokes. The hand that wasn't cupping her breast was on her ankle under her dress, skimming its way up her calf.

Ally was panting and slowly melting under his touch. She suddenly broke the kiss to pull away from Austin for a moment, sliding onto the seat beside him. He groaned at her departure, pouted, and looked so lost for a moment that Ally just had to giggle.

Austin watched as Ally wrestled with her tangled skirts for a moment. He reached out to help pull some of the delicate layers of her red dress back into place. His voice was deep and wanting when he spoke, "Are you okay?"

She smiled back up at him as his arm slid around her shoulders again. "Yes. Better than okay," she answered breathlessly. "I just needed to breathe for a moment and my legs were totally losing feeling from my twisty skirts."

"But they are pretty twisty skirts," Austin began as his breathing began to even out as well. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

She shook her head and looked shyly away, even though they had just been making out she was a little embarrassed at the attention he was giving her.

Austin smiled to himself, her shyness still took her over from time to time. But he had no time for her butterflies tonight, they were on the way to her house and they didn't have much time. Things still needed to be said.

"Ally," he whispered, lifting a hand and cupping her cheek, pulling her head gently back so he could see her eyes. "You are beautiful, whatever you're wearing. You were a fabulous prom date."

A fabulous prom date, Ally frowned to herself. What did that mean? Did that mean he only wanted her for a prom date? A little help from his best friend to get rid of Piper? Did he not want to date her now? What was going on? She was going to cry in a minute if this car didn't stop soon.

"Ally,you're doing it again," Austin said softly catching one of her hands with his own. It hurt him to see so many sad emotions flicker across her face. "You're rambling to yourself in your head."

Ally nodded and tried to focus on Austin and not the voices running around crazy in her head, may. Be he hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

"You were the best prom date, but prom is over and I don't want to go back to the way things were. I don't want to watch you fall for another guy, I just want to watch you fall for me. Please go out with me?" Austin pleaded looking deep into the dark chocolate pools of Ally's eyes.

"Yes," Ally responded and Austin's face lit up with glee. She said yes, this night really was turning out to be the best night of his life.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly at first, but slowly intensifying the kiss until the just sank into one another. Tongues were dancing, first giving then taking, hot and wet. They broke the kiss as the car slid to a stop in front of Ally's house.

Austin sighed to himself, if only they had had a few more minutes, but the night was over. He would just have to work hard to make sure every night they spent together was just like this. Perfect.

Ally collected her small silver bag and took a deep breath, if only this night could go on forever. She would just have to do her best together was as amazing as this one. Perfect.


End file.
